Just a Secret
by Sverige Susan
Summary: En una noche de verano todo podría pasar, después de todo, las hormonas parecen sentirse libres por el sentimiento que transmite la época.


Disclaimer Aplicado.

**Just a Secret**

En una noche de verano todo podría pasar, después de todo, las hormonas parecen sentirse libres por el sentimiento que transmite la época.

La noche era sumamente calurosa como ninguna antes. El sudor causaba que la sábana se adhiriera a su piel como un tatuaje incoloro. Sintió como su cabello se aferraba a su frente junto a un ruido ensordecedor. Al mirar el techo no pudo evitar echar un par de maldiciones. ¡Esa porquería de ventilador solo le echaba el aire caliente en la cara!

Los párpados se sentían pesados por el sueño pero sus intentos de dormir solo habían acabado como un par de vueltas más sobre el futón, por lo que, sin mucho animo se levantó con una imagen cansina, frotándose los ojos con el puño. Todo se veía borroso y temió tropezar con alguna de las trampas colocadas por Akira-kun para mantenerlo alejado durante las noches.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la pared, comenzó a tantear por toda la superficie con la palma, hasta que por fin encontró un switch. Un pequeño crujido dio paso al movimiento lento de las aspas hasta que finalmente el silencio pareció recuperar su terreno.

En medio de aquella taciturna velada, un sonido llamó su atención. La primera vez que lo escuchó pensó en un malnacido gato parado en la ventana, disponiendo al instante uno de los libros de Akira-kun para ahuyentarlo, pero, cuando la melodía del sonido fue finalmente reconocida se dirigió hasta el.

Se detuvo cuando distinguió la luz cegadora saliendo por debajo de la puerta. Recargó el oído en la madera, percibiendo como se intensificaba el sonido. La piel comenzó a erizársele sin control.

Vio el pomo de la puerta, sumamente tentado. Si algo le molestaba a Akira-kun era la violación de su espacio personal. Pero, si algo mataba al gato, era la curiosidad.

Giró lentamente el pomo, cuidando de no causar ningún ruido.

Sostuvo la mirada al frente, encontrándolo reflejado en el espejo con los ojos cerrados.

La comisura de sus labios era una pequeña cascada de donde una blanquecina sustancia corría libremente, trazando una curva perfecta hasta desaparecer en alguna parte inexplorada de su cuello y sus gemidos cargados de dolor recorrían el aire como música celestial.

La pijama comenzaba a resbalar por sus hombros como si te estuviese tentando a abalanzarte sobre el en aquel mismo instante. Y es que, su piel nívea parecía una nevada en donde los copos se han ahogado en la tibieza de la tierra.

Cuando Akira escupió el contenido, se observó en el espejo, encontrando una silueta tras de el. Asustado de muerte, se dio la vuelta, sintiendo los escalofríos descender por su columna.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, _A-ki-ra-kun_? —Resaltó, acercándose hasta el y señalando la punta de su nariz con el índice. — ¡Ahhh~! ¡Los gemidos de Akira-kun son tan eróticos!

El sonrojo de Akira era demasiado notorio, al verlo más cerca, sus mejillas estaban todas teñidas de carmesí, por lo que parecía esconder su rostro bajo algunos mechones de su cabello.

Shirogane mantuvo su sonrisa intacta como si su sueño se estuviera volviendo realidad.

—Yo… me levanto por las noches a cepillarme los dientes. —Afirmó esquivando su mirada. —Tengo gingivitis, por lo que es doloroso. —Estiró la mano, alcanzando un objeto largo y delgado en el lavabo. —Ves, aquí está es cepillo, cerdo hentai. —Pausó. —Ese es mi vergonzoso secreto.

Shirogane enarcó una ceja, permitiendo deslumbrar sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me di cuenta de ello?

— ¡Porque eres un estúpido saco de patatas que ronca cuando duerme!

— ¡Eres tan cruel Akira-kun! —Shirogane comenzó a sentir como pequeñas gotas descendían hasta sus mejillas a la vez que era exiliado del sanitario. La puerta se cerró tras de el, con un fuerte azotón.

Resignado, sabiendo que la imaginación le había ganado en aquella ocasión, se marchó, no sin ignorar el placer de haber descubierto el tan resguardado secreto de su querido compañero de habitación.

Akira-kun suspiró un par de segundos recargado en la puerta, dejando a todo el aire de sus pulmones marcharse junto a la tensión de sus hombros. Había olvidado por completo poner el seguro, cosa que jamás en la vida se repetiría.

Abrió el tocador, admirando una pequeña fotografía en el interior. No podía decir que era la mejor, pero no podía quejarse tampoco debido a la situación, después de todo, una fotografía de Shirogane en traje de baño provocaba algo más que simple admiración.

Una presión en medio de las piernas le hizo descender la mirada. Sonrió para sus adentros, perversamente.

Si, esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca de que descubrieran su vergonzoso secreto.

* * *

_Si me dejaras un review, ellos podrían sentirse libres de hacer un lemmon está noche. ¿Review, por favor?_


End file.
